Introductions
by kawaiicrississi
Summary: Set as season 5 basically. When Mason and Liam meet a new friend at school, all seems normal...at first. Turns out, she has a secret, that not even she knows. Blaise, Skylar, Lucy, and Audrey are all OC's.
1. Chapter 1

Everything was dark. She couldn't see a thing. But there were voices. Loud ones. One was close, the other was slightly farther. Screaming back and forth. She couldn't make out the words through the sound of her heartbeat. She couldn't speak. She couldn't move. And she still didn't know how she ended up in this mess in the first place.

~Earlier that day~

It was a normal morning before school, the same as every other day. She hit the snooze a few times on the alarm, finally got up, dressed in a flash, wolfed down some food (A.N. aha! The puns.), and kissed her mother good-bye.

She rode her skateboard to school, the flannel shirt tied securely around her hips flapped behind her in the breeze along with her curly red hair, half hidden under a black beanie. Her long sleeved shirt was plain, slate grey, and baggy, often times falling off of one shoulder. Her skinny jeans were stonewashed blue and her black high tops completed her outfit. She was one of those girls that didn't bother with make-up, because she looked fine without it. Her eyes were naturally big and her skin, luckily for her, naturally clear and golden.

She got honked at when she rolled through a crosswalk, but at least she didn't get hit…again. That was fun to explain to her mom. She had her skateboard confiscated for the rest of her life. At least that was the initial threat. Her mother decided to take pity on her since the accident really wasn't her fault and gave it back when she could ride it again.

She cruised up the driveway of the school building and hopped off the board, kicking the end and sending the other end into the air, where she grabbed it and tucked it under her arm. Adjusting her beanie that had gone askew in the breeze, she climbed the steps to the front doors and swung them open.

She casually sauntered through the halls, taking her time getting to her locker, ducking and dodging the constant crowd of other students. She had gotten much better at maneuvering through people since her eye got blackened by a wayward elbow. Her small stature helped. She was quick on her feet and with everything else.

Her headphones were in her ears, otherwise she probably would've heard him coming around the corner and gotten out of the way. But he wasn't paying attention either and she ended up crashing into him, his notebooks and papers getting scattered all over the hallway floor along with her skateboard.

She immediately ripped the earbuds out and dropped to her knees beside him to help collect the homework.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention and-" She stopped when she realized he was trying to apologize at the same time. They both looked up at each other and she wondered how she had never seen this guy before. She knew for a fact that if she had, she would've remembered his eyes. They were ocean-like: huge, deep, and very blue, almost the same shade as her own, which contrasted nicely against his brown hair. He looked pretty young. He was probably a freshman, like her.

Once she realized she was staring, she shook herself and stood back up, holding his papers out to him.

He took them with a nod and a flustered smile.

His friend held out her skateboard with a kind grin that went perfectly with his gentle brown eyes. "By the way, you have great taste in music." He said, referring to the All Time Low song that could be heard blaring from her earbuds that dangled around her neck.

"Thanks." She paused, adjusting her backpack so the weight was settled more comfortably in the middle of her back.

"Mason." The one who actually seemed to know how to speak supplied while sticking out his hand.

"Blaise." She accepted the handshake.

"That's really your name?" The blue-eyed boy spoke for the first time.

Mason nudged him, thinking he was being rude, but she didn't mind.

"Liam." Mason hissed.

So that was mystery boy's name.

"Well, I like your name." Mason stated, ignoring Liam who mumbled, "I never said I didn't like it."

"Thanks. I got it for my birthday." She joked with a wink.

Mason laughed and even Liam cracked a smile.

The first bell of the day rang and all three of them seemed to deflate some.

"Aw shoot. Well, I guess this is goodbye for now." Mason said.

"See you around?" Liam asked hesitantly, a small blush creeping its way up his neck.

"Sure." She replied. She too wanted nothing more than to stay and talk with them, but she still hadn't made it to her locker yet.

By the time she got there, the tardy bell was ringing. She stashed her skateboard and ran down the hallway toward her Algebra class.

She never made it there.


	2. Chapter 2

Snap, snap!

Liam jolted in his seat before sending an irritated look at Mason. "What?"

Mason just chuckled. "We're supposed to be working on this project and you totally zoned out. What're you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Liam said, a little too quickly.

Mason smirked, immediately seeing past his friend's facade. "You're thinking about Blaise aren't you?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer to his question.

Liam blushed at the accusation and kept his eyes down on his history textbook. "Maybe." He mumbled. He was thinking about her, but not for the reasons Mason was probably assuming.

"She's really pretty. You should ask her out." Mason advised.

Liam shrugged. "What if she has a boyfriend already?" He wondered, twirling his pencil around his fingers, something he did when he was thinking.

It was Mason's turn to shrug. "You won't know unless you ask. Although, judging by the way she was looking at you, I don't think she does."

Liam didn't reply, just continued to fiddle with his pencil. He couldn't explain it, but he felt safe around Blaise. He met her for five minutes and she had made him feel like he does when he's with his pack. Like he's with family. Like he belongs. Was Blaise also a werewolf? Even if she was, she wasn't in Scott's pack, he would've been able to tell. Liam should've felt territorial, but he didn't. He felt like she belonged here. That she had the right to be here even more than him, and even more than Scott. Whatever she was, she outranked Scott, a true alpha.

Liam had to tell Scott about this so they could look into it, but for now, he had a history project to do.

Scott almost threw his sandwich when Liam collided with the bench of the picnic table where the pack usually eats their lunch.

"Liam, what the hell?!" Stiles exclaimed, looking mournfully at the ground where he had thrown some of his lunch in surprise.

"Liam, are you ok?" Lucy asked from her spot next to Stiles, being the only one who noticed how hard the freshman had slammed into the bench.

"I met…a girl…this morning." Liam panted, sitting down heavily in between Stiles and Lucy.

"So? You were so excited about your little crush that you had to scare us half to death?" Stiles asked, glaring at Liam for separating him from his girlfriend.

Skylar threw a French fry across the table at Stiles. "Well I wanna hear all about her."

Skylar's long blond hair was pulled back into a loose bun, contrasting against her black leather jacket. Her outfit was mostly black, black skinny jeans and leather jacket over a grey corset style tank top. Her green eyes shone brightly from her tan, freckled, make-up-less face. She had multiple piercings on both ears, one in her right nostril, one on her septum, and one on her left eyebrow. Her booted feet swung freely since, being all of 5' 1", they didn't touch the ground. She looked a little unapproachable but she was actually a very sweet girl.

"Yeah. I do too." Lucy chirped, playing with the hem of her dress.

Where Skylar had a more edgy look, Lucy went for a more girly style. She had a whole artillery of dresses for all four seasons. The one she had picked for the beautiful spring day was knee-length, black, patterned with small pink flowers, short sleeved, with a fitted top that flared out at the skirt. She had paired it with a tan leather jacket and black, close-toed wedges, which gave her about three extra inches, that Skylar especially felt she really didn't need, being naturally three inches taller than her. Her shoulder-length, dirty blond hair was crimped and pulled back into a clip that rested at the base of her neck.

"No. It's not like that." Liam said calmly, not sassing Stiles back for once. "It was weird. She felt like pack but she wasn't."

Scott tilted his head, looking more like a confused puppy than Liam had ever seen anyone look. "What does that mean?"

Liam shrugged, gesturing with his hands as he tried to string together a better explanation from the different feelings that were swirling around his head. "She made me feel like I do when I'm with you guys. Like I belong. But she didn't smell like us."

Liam looked up to find Scott smiling. Wait, why was he smiling? This was serious.

"Liam, that's exactly how I felt with Allison." Scott explained with a wistful look.

Liam shook his head. "No. There was something else. I didn't notice it, but Mason did. He told me about it just now, that's why I ran here. He said it was the weirdest thing and it only happened for a second but he definitely saw it and-"

"Jesus! What was it?" Stiles cut in. Usually it was his job to ramble. Another fry hit him directly in the forehead. "Would you stop that?"

Skylar returned the glare. "Stop being impatient." She gestured at Liam to continue.

Liam took a deep breath. "He said my eyes glowed."

"How do you know it's not just because you saw a pretty girl?" Stiles asked, getting annoyed with the theatrics over something so simple.

The third fry hit him in the cheek. He didn't even try to dodge it at this point because he knew that Sky would still find a way to hit him. He just picked it up off his lap and shoved it in his mouth.

"Because." Liam snapped. He took a second to calm himself down.

Scott sat patiently, waiting for Liam to explain.

"It wasn't just my eyes that were glowing." Liam began slowly, letting the words sink in. "Hers did too."

Scott sat up a little straighter. Skylar dropped her fry. Lucy even stopped eating. Even Stiles looked more interested.

"What color were they?" Scott asked, voicing what everyone else was wondering.

Liam shook his head. "That's the most confusing part. See, I thought Mason had just imagined things or it was a trick of the light but he swore on his mother-"

Liam cut himself off before Stiles could, and it looked like he was getting ready to.

"They were silver."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry. Did you say silver?" Stiles asked for about the fourth time. "Silver?" Luckily for him, Skylar had run out of French fries. Unluckily, she substituted them for a kick in the shin under the table.

"Yes!" Liam snapped. "How many times do I have to say it before it gets through that thick skull of yours?"

Stiles didn't reply. He was too busy trying to rub the sharp pain out of his shin.

"What color are her eyes normally?" Scott asked, keeping his voice calm.

"Like a greyish blue with a few splotches of green and hazel at the top. More so in the left than the right."

Scott hummed, ignoring the extreme detail. "And Mason's sure it wasn't just the lighting?"

Liam nodded. "Positive. He said they were really bright, like polished silver. Almost white."

"Well, looks like it's time to hit the books." Skylar announced, looking to Stiles and Lucy. "You know your way around the internet so I'll leave that to you. And I'll hit the library and Derek's personal collection and see what we can find about silver eyes." The three of them had quickly become a researching tag team. They worked well together since Skylar was so old-fashioned and preferred ink and paper over search bars.

"Sounds like a solid plan." Stiles agreed just as the bell rang.

Scott and Stiles went one way, Lucy giving Stiles a quick peck on the cheek before catching up with Liam and Skylar who were heading in the opposite direction.

"I guess this means you can't give me a ride home today." Liam said.

Skylar shrugged. "I could drop you off before I go. Or you could just come with me." She suggested.

Liam lit up and nodded vigorously, glad that he actually had something to do besides going home to an empty house. Plus, he was eager to help in any way he could. And another plus, Skylar had driven her motorcycle to school.

Unlike Scott's motorbike, Skylar had a Harley Davidson Sportster that Liam loved to ride on.

"Plus, you still need to tell me about this little crush you have going on." Sky teased, ruffling Liam's hair as they stopped in front of his next class.

"There's nothing to tell." Liam insisted, although the blush he could feel heating up his face contradicted his statement.

Skylar rolled her eyes, more in fondness than annoyance, at his stubbornness. "Yeah, ok." She said disbelievingly. "Are you sunburned or something? Your face is really red." She pointed out sarcastically, she and Lucy both smirking.

Liam scowled. "Keep it up and I won't tell you anything." He threatened.

"Oh, I'll get it out of you." Skylar promised as the warning bell rang. "One way or another." She and Lucy started walking to their respective classes.

Liam waved the two girls off and didn't hear Lucy whisper, "Text me everything he says."

Skylar's next period was going normally. She took her notes, texted Lucy and Lydia, and sent weird snap chats to Kira when Mr. Yukimira wasn't looking.

This was something they did regularly. They both tried to make the uglier face and so far Skylar was winning. She would joke that it's because her face is already ugly so making it uglier wasn't hard, but this usually upsets Kira who goes on a spiel about how beautiful she is, so Skylar doesn't say it out loud anymore.

Even though everything seemed normal, there was a nagging feeling deep in Skylar's gut that something was wrong. She felt worried, like someone she cared about was in trouble.

She sent a text out to the group.

_Are you safe?_

They usually sent messages like this to one another, just to be sure, and 9 times out of 10 everyone was perfectly fine. But Skylar still felt the need to check since the uneasy feeling wouldn't go away.

Lydia was the first to reply.

_I'm in danger of being bored to death, but otherwise I'm peachy._

Skylar couldn't help but crack a smile. Lydia was her sass sister and never failed to come up with a witty retort.

_Yes. I'm fine. Why? Are you ok?_

That was Lucy for you. She was deemed the pack mother since she always made sure everyone else was warm and safe and doing what they needed to be doing. Skylar quickly sent her a placating message, that she was just fine and opened the next text.

_As long as I resist the urge to repeatedly bang my head on my desk, I'll be fine._

Stiles was also given the title of sass sister. He insisted on being called the banter brother, but to no avail.

_The only danger I'm in, is puking._

Skylar couldn't help but feel the need to mess with Liam a little bit. It was something she was very good at.

_Sex ed. treating you well I see. ;)_

_STFU!_

Skylar snickered before opening the text from Scott.

_I was about to ask the same thing._

Kira's said something similar.

Just as Skylar suspected. She figured they would be the only ones to really feel uneasy. Lucy, Lydia, and Stiles were human, and Liam would write it off as the effects of sex ed.

Something supernatural was going on and it made her even more nervous.

She decided to only text Scott and Kira back rather than explain to everyone else the way she was feeling when they couldn't feel it too.

_So, you guys feel worried too? For no obvious reason?_

Kira: _Yeah. Something's not right._

Scott: _Has anyone checked in with Derek and Audrey?_

_I was just texting Audrey about Liam and I stopping by later. If she or Derek weren't alright, she wouldn't have answered._

Scott: _What about Isaac?_

_He should be in the middle of his flight. He couldn't answer anyway. But I can try._

Kira: _What about Brett?_

_Brett's not part of our pack._

Scott: _But he's our friend._

_So would we still feel this way if he was in trouble?_

Scott: _I'm not sure. I'll text Deaton and ask._

Kira: _What about our parents and Chris? They're technically part of the pack right?_

_Yeah. We should probably check with them too, just to be sure._

Skylar typed out a message to Chris and decided to send one to Isaac anyway even if he couldn't answer at the moment, he would let her know as soon as he sees the message. Then she sent one to Brett, just to cover every possibility.

Scott: _Deaton and my mom are fine._

Kira: _My mom is too._

_So is your dad. I'm looking at him right now. And I sent messages to Chris, Isaac, and Brett. Haven't gotten answers yet._

"Skylar."

She immediately snapped to attention at the sound of Mr. Yukimira saying her name.

"Put the phone away please." He said, not unkindly.

"Sorry sir. It's a family emergency." Skylar said with her best worried look, which wasn't hard to fake.

Mr. Yukimira seemed to catch the hidden message. He gave a short nod. "Can I speak to you outside?"

Skylar nodded and rose from her seat, keeping her phone firmly in hand.

"Everyone start reading Chapter 16." Mr. Yukimira ordered before following Skylar out into the hall and closing the door behind him.

"Is it Kira?" He asked.

Skylar shook her head and looked up from where she was reading Chris and Brett's messages saying they were ok, but Brett said his whole pack was feeling weird too.

"No. Kira's fine. Something else is going on though." She informed. "A sort of uneasiness. Satomi's pack feels it too."

"And you have no idea what's causing it?"

Skylar sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "No. Not yet. It feels like someone I care about is in trouble and Scott and Kira feel it too. We've checked in with pretty much everyone but they've all said they're fine."

"Who haven't you heard from?" Mr. Yukimira wondered.

"Only Isaac. Scott's having everyone else check with their parents and he'll let me know what they get."

Skylar's phone lit up in her hand as if it heard its cue.

Scott: _Sherriff is fine. So are Lydia's parents and Liam's stepdad. Lucy's mom is good too._

Suddenly Skylar thought of someone they hadn't checked with yet, who was technically part of their pack now.

She quickly typed a reply to Scott.

_What about Parrish? _

Scott: _I, uh, I don't know. I don't have his number._

_It's ok. I know how we can reach him._

Skylar quickly dialed a number into her phone and held it to her ear.

He answered on the fourth ring. _"Sherriff Stilinski."_

"Hi Sherriff. It's Skylar."

"_Skylar I'm on duty. This better be an emergency."_

"It might turn into one. But I just need you to answer one question for me."

Sherriff Stilinski sighed but eventually said, _"Ok. I'm listening."_

"Is Deputy Parrish with you?"

Stilinski hesitated, puzzled by the question. _"Yeah, he's sitting right next to me. Why?"_

"Thanks. I'll explain later. Gotta go." Skylar quickly hung up before he could protest and sent a message to Scott, her shoulders slumped.

"I don't understand." She said to Mr. Yukimira. "That's everyone. So why won't this feeling go away?"

"Maybe it's like a premonition. You feel this way because something bad is going to happen." Mr. Yukimira suggested.

Skylar shook her head, twirling her phone in her hands. She got fidgety when she was nervous. "Werewolves may have enhanced senses but we can't predict the future."

"Did anything weird happen today? That could've triggered this feeling of unease."

"Not that I can-" The words died in Skylar's throat. "The girl." She whispered. Catching Mr. Yukimira's confused look, she elaborated. "Liam and Mason met this girl today. They said her eyes glowed silver."

Mr. Yukimira nodded thoughtfully now that he was caught up. "There's the answer to your mystery right there. You feel uneasy because you don't know what she is and you've never seen anything like her. Do you feel like she might be a threat?"

Skylar shrugged. "I don't know. Liam said she felt like pack, even though she wasn't."

Speaking of Liam, he came running around the corner at full speed, nearly taking Skylar and Mr. Yukimira out. He put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Liam? What is it? What's wrong?"

Liam sucked in a huge breath. "Mason told me Blaise was supposed to be in his English class but she wasn't there."

Skylar sighed. "Liam, she probably just didn't feel well and went home or something."

Liam shifted uneasily from one foot to the other. "I don't know. Something doesn't feel right."

Skylar placed a grounding hand on Liam's shoulder. "That's just because of what happened this morning with her eyes." She said, using Mr. Yukimira's explanation and hoping he was right. "It's because we don't know what she is. But, we're gonna go to the library after school and hopefully we'll find out. Ok?"

Liam nodded and seemed to accept her assumption. "Ok."

"Good. Now you should probably get back to class."

Liam grimaced at the suggestion of returning to that dreaded classroom. "Do I have to?"

Skylar took him by the shoulders and turned him around, giving him a gentle, helping push. "Go. I'll see you after school."

Liam reluctantly shuffled away and Skylar and Mr. Yukimira reentered their classroom.

Skylar slumped down in her chair and let out a deep sigh.

_Everything's fine_. She kept telling herself. She and Liam were going to figure out what Blaise was, which was hopefully nothing dangerous, and everything would be alright.

Eventually the mantra worked and Skylar was able to calm herself and focus on the notes she was supposed to be taking. But there was one nagging thought that she couldn't seem to shake.

Why did the name Blaise sound so familiar?


	4. Chapter 4

Eventually the school day came to an end, most of the students leaving the premises fairly quickly with the usual rush of excited relief that came with getting out of school on a Friday afternoon.

Skylar met Liam at her locker, where she grabbed her helmet, and they headed out to the parking lot. They barely made it down the front steps when they were stopped by Lydia.

"Let me guess." She drawled, moving her gaze from Liam to Skylar. "You have research to do."

"Yeah. Why?" Liam asked.

"Well, I had asked Stiles and Lucy if they wanted to do something after school and they said they were too busy. Something about researching silver eyes." She crossed her arms and adopted her suspicious look. "Which no one seemed inclined to tell me."

Skylar winced. "I'm sorry Lydia. Really. I guess we just didn't get around to it."

Lydia scoffed looking thoroughly offended. "Oh, is that my status now? When you get around to it?"

Skylar held her hands up in what she hoped was a placating gesture. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I promise." Lydia still looked slightly miffed so she added, "If you want, you can come with me and Liam to do our research. It would go by a lot faster if we split it."

Lydia pursed her lips, taking an exaggeratedly long time to answer. "Alright fine. You're forgiven. And I will join you since you asked so nicely." She tossed her hair over her shoulder and flounced away.

Skylar sighed and she and Liam followed.

They made it a little farther before they were stopped again. This time by Mason.

"Hey guys." He greeted cheerfully.

"Hi Mason." Skylar replied, twirling her key ring around her finger, lightly swinging her helmet in her other hand.

"What are you guys up to?" He asked, falling into step with Liam who was trailing behind the two girls.

"Research." Lydia answered simply, pulling her own keys out of her purse.

"Cool. Can I come?" Mason wondered.

"You know, you probably should." Skylar agreed, stopping next to her bike. "You were the one who actually saw Blaise's eyes so we could use your help. Lydia, would you mind taking him with you to the library? Find whatever you can and meet us at Derek's."

"Sure. Come on Mason." Lydia motioned for the boy to follow her to her car.

Skylar flipped the seat of her motorcycle up and shoved her backpack into the compartment after removing the spare helmet which she held out to Liam. She slipped on her own helmet and swung a leg over her bike, waiting while Liam climbed on behind her.

Once he had his arms securely around her waist, Skylar kicked the stand up and gunned the engine, speeding out of the parking lot.

They arrived at Derek and Audrey's loft in record time and hopped off the motorcycle.

Audrey was just pulling up next to them in the Camaro, blaring Avenged Sevenfold. She killed the engine and slid out of the driver's seat with practiced grace. She smiled at the two teens and even though Skylar couldn't see them behind the oversized sunglasses, she knew Audrey's eyes were crinkling at the corners.

"Hey kids." She greeted moving forward to give Skylar a giant bear hug, the heels of her boots clicking against the asphalt. The purple tank top under her leather jacket was the only color in Audrey's outfit, the rest was black. Even her freshly dyed hair.

"You guys have perfect timing." Audrey said after giving Liam a hug as well, punching the trunk button on her key. "To help me carry the groceries inside."

Skylar and Liam each grabbed two paper bags, which left the last one for Audrey to rest against her hip as she led the way up the stairs.

Audrey had perched her sunglasses on top of her head once they had moved inside, so Skylar could see her piercing blue eyes as they walked next to each other, chatting idly about school and lacrosse, while Liam trailed behind them.

"Doesn't Derek usually do the grocery shopping?" Skylar brought up.

Audrey shrugged, pulling her key out of her pocket. "Yeah usually. But he never gets anything good. He only gets 'what we need' and not anything we want. Plus, Isaac's coming home today and I wanted to make something special. I assume you will be home for dinner tonight?"

"Promise." Skylar confirmed, as Audrey slid open the loft door.

Derek was standing on the far side of the room behind the metal table in front of the large window. Multiple leather-bound books were scattered atop the surface. He looked up when they crossed the threshold and raised an eyebrow at the grocery bags, but didn't say anything, knowing that Audrey would counter anything he said.

Skylar and Liam followed Audrey's lead in placing the grocery bags on the small, rectangular kitchen table. Lately it had only been serving three people, but was clearly meant to hold four plates. Tonight, for the first time in a few months, it would be.

"So what are you making tonight?" Skylar asked, from where she sat cross-legged on the countertop taking grocery items from Liam and passing them to Audrey to find a place for in the cupboard.

"It's a surprise." Audrey said mysteriously with a wink.

"Just as long as it's some kind of meat, I won't complain." Skylar assured.

Derek wandered over balancing a set of books in his hand. He glanced disapprovingly at Skylar for having her boots on the counter, but didn't voice it. "These are a few books of my mom's that might help you guys." He explained, short and to the point as usual, setting the stack on the counter next to her.

"Thanks." Skylar took the book from the top of the pile and started to skim through it.

Audrey, after putting the last of the groceries away, leaned up against the counter with a smile. "So Liam," She addressed the freshman who so far hadn't said a word. "How's school going for you?"

"Good." He said simply, his hands folded behind his back respectfully.

He was the complete opposite of Skylar. Where she was completely comfortable and at ease interacting with Audrey and Derek, Liam felt as though he needed to be on his best behavior.

Skylar snickered at him, shaking her head. No matter how many times she had taken Liam with her to the loft, he still wasn't over the initial nervousness that comes with first meeting someone. But it wasn't Derek that he was careful to watch himself around, it was Audrey.

She was kind, caring, and always willing to give out hugs, but she had an elegance and authority about her that demanded respect. And Liam knew, if he didn't show her that respect, not only would Derek threaten to rip him apart, Audrey probably would.

Skylar thought it was cute, and a little unnecessary. True, Audrey was not tolerant of disrespect, but Liam didn't need to be so rigid around her, afraid to say the tiniest thing that could be taken the wrong way. Audrey was a very laid-back person and got along well with everyone, until they showed her attitude, then it was very hard to earn her forgiveness, but that being because it's so hard to make her angry in the first place.

Skylar and Audrey chatted randomly for about fifteen minutes before Skylar's cellphone rang. She checked the ID, frowning when she didn't recognize it, but answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"_Skylar?"_

She knew that voice from somewhere but she couldn't place it at the moment. Her suspiciousness went up a few notches. "Yes. Who is this?"

She saw Audrey and Liam glancing at her curiously out of the corner of her eye.

"_This is Deputy Parrish."_

Skylar immediately went from suspicious to cheerful. "Oh, hey Parrish. What can I do for you?"

"_I need your help."_ He admitted.

Skylar's cheerfulness was quickly replaced by worry. "Is everything ok?"

"_Well, I got a lead on a possible kidnapping and there's reason to believe that a werewolf is involved." _

Skylar straightened up. "Is it anyone we know?"

"_Nope. My guess is he's a roaming omega."_

"The werewolf is the kidnapper or the kidnapped?" Skylar wondered.

"_Kidnapper."_

"Ok." Skylar muttered, thinking about the information she was just presented with. "Ok." She said again, rubbing her brow. "Uh, who did he grab?"

"_A young girl. Fourteen or fifteen years old. Her name is Blaise Anderson."_

Skylar's eyebrows shot up toward her hairline. She placed a reassuring hand on Liam's shoulder, who had paled considerably.

He had heard the whole conversation.

"Oh my god." Skylar mumbled. She hopped off the counter, her boots thudding heavily on the floor. "Ok do you know where they are?"

"_Yes. I'm outside the house right now."_ Parrish said, rattling off the address.

"Why haven't you gone in yet?" Skylar asked, a little frantically, as she gestured for Liam to follow her and began moving toward the door.

"_I'm pretty positive he has a gun. But he hasn't threatened Blaise in anyway. Just me."_

"Ok. We're on our way. If she's not in immediate danger don't try anything until we get there." Skylar ordered.

She faintly heard Audrey assure her that she and Derek would continue researching.

"Did you tell Scott yet?"

"_The only number I have is yours."_ Parrish explained.

"Ok. I'll let him know and I'll be there in ten minutes." Skylar and Liam slipped out the door and started bounding down the stairs while she hung up with Parrish and speed-dialed Scott.

"_Hello?"_ Scott chirped cheerfully.

"Scott! We have a problem. Meet me downtown." Skylar rattled off the address Parrish had given her as she and Liam reached her motorcycle and climbed on. "I'll explain everything there. Just hurry." She hung up, slipped her helmet on, and barely waited for Liam to be situated before taking off.

She just hoped they would make it in time.


	5. Chapter 5

Scott and Kira were already in front of the house talking to Parrish when Skylar and Liam arrived. It was a squat building, and stood alone, somewhat away from the other houses on the dead end street.

Stiles and Lucy were behind them, conversing with each other. Lucy held a bundle of papers in her nervously folded arms that was probably the results of their research.

Skylar hopped of her bike and briskly walked over to the rest of the group. "What do we know?"

Parrish gave her a slightly amused look before explaining. "One kidnapped girl, one kidnapper werewolf holed up inside. He has a gun that he's not afraid to use."

Scott scratched his crooked chin. "But what does he want with Blaise? Has he said?"

Parrish shook his head. "Nope. But he did say he's not going to hurt her and that we should just leave them alone."

"Is that all he said?" Liam asked from behind Skylar.

She turned slightly, giving him more room to join their little circle.

He was still pale, his face pinched with worry. He looked exactly like Skylar felt, she simply being better at hiding it.

"Yes." Parrish answered.

Scott suddenly stiffened and tilted his head back slightly, sticking his nose in the air and inhaling deeply. He looked to Skylar and she nodded in agreement.

She smelled it too.

"He's getting more and more agitated and desperate." Scott explained to the confused deputy. "If we're going in, we have to do it now."

Parrish nodded. "Ok. I'll go in the front door and try and talk him down first. If that doesn't work, at least I'll be distracting him from you slipping in the back."

Skylar saw Liam nod and said, "And by 'you' he means me and Scott."

Liam opened his mouth to retort but Skylar gave him a stern look and cut him off. "You, Kira, Stiles, and Lucy are staying out here." Her tone left no room for argument. "No offense Kira. You're fantastic with a katana but we don't need this omega in bits."

Kira was understanding and nodded while Liam's shoulders slumped but he didn't say anything.

"Now, since he's an omega, he's been on his own, looking out for himself for a while, so his senses will be stronger than ours." Scott explained. "Luckily you and I," He nodded at Skylar. "Will be downwind. All you have to do," He moved his gaze to Parrish. "Is keep his eyes on you and try to talk as loudly as possible without being obvious."

Skylar and Parrish nodded, understanding their roles.

Parrish headed to his patrol car to grab his bulletproof vest while Scott and Skylar casually walked down the sidewalk, waiting until they were out of the omega's senses range before looping back to approach the house from the side.

"Did you find anything on Blaise?" Scott muttered while they walked.

"Didn't get the chance to look." Skylar mumbled back as they ducked through an adjoining backyard.

"Well," Scott grunted out as they hoisted themselves over someone's backyard fence. "I guess this just confirms what we thought earlier. Blaise is definitely not normal."

"Yeah. I get that part." Skylar cut off, pulling Scott down in a flower bed as she saw movement come from the back window facing the yard of the house they were currently trespassing on. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "But why would an omega take her hostage?" The figure from the window had moved on, so they quickly climbed the chain link fence and continued to the next yard, the neighbor to the house in question. "And why would he need a gun?"

They crept between the two houses, pausing long enough to let Parrish know they were in position with a thumbs up, before tiptoeing to the back door.

"Maybe something's wrong with him and he feels he needs an advantage." Scott whispered, as they positioned themselves on either side of the door, listening for Parrish to make his entrance.

"Yeah maybe." Skylar breathed, chewing her bottom lip, something she did when she was puzzled.

They heard Parrish's voice come from the front of the house. "I'm coming in now. Please don't shoot me, I just wanna talk to you."

Scott reached forward and slowly turned the knob, thanking whatever god was listening that it didn't squeak. He went to take the first step in but froze when he heard a loud bang. He and Skylar shared panicked glances. There was no mistaking it.

The omega had shot at Parrish.

Scott and Skylar both waited for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes, for any sign that Parrish was still alive. Both of their heartbeats thudded violently in their chests, completely in sync with each other.

"I said I just wanna talk. Can we do that?"

Skylar closed her eyes in relief as Scott exhaled the breath he had been holding.

"There's nothing to talk about. Just leave me alone!" The omega's voice sounded gruff and strange, like he didn't know English very well and wasn't quite sure what he was saying.

Scott and Skylar listened to the conversation as they made their way through the door and into a tiny laundry room, only moving when someone was speaking loud enough for their footsteps to be drowned out.

"If you want to be left alone fine. I'll just take the girl and-"

"NO!" The omega roared. "The girl stays with me. I need her."

"What do you need her for?" Parrish asked, sounding genuinely interested in the answer.

Scott and Skylar moved toward the next door, which led to the kitchen. Scott paused with his hand on the handle.

"She's important." The omega explained, sounding a little calmer. "She's important and I need her."

Scott pushed the handle down, freezing immediately and wincing at the slight squeak it gave. Thankfully, the omega didn't seem to notice.

"Why is she important?" Parrish asked, while Scott gently pushed the door open, Skylar following right behind him as he slipped through.

They were almost to the living room at the front of the house where the stand-off was going down. They tip-toed slowly across the tiled floor, but stumbled when they heard what the omega said next.

"She can heal me."

Scott glanced at Skylar with a look that clearly said, "That's impossible….isn't it?"

Skylar's look said, "It should be."

Even Parrish wasn't buying it. "That's not possible. She's just a girl. And you need to let her go."

"No." The omega sounded dangerously angry, his voice coming out in a growl. "You don't know who she is do you?"

Scott's hand froze inches from the last door handle. Maybe if they waited just a minute longer, they could find the answers to all of their questions.

"No, I don't." Parrish admitted. "Why don't you tell me?"

"You don't deserve to know." The omega snarled.

Skylar's eyes widened as she heard an audible 'click.' The sound of a gun being cocked.

"Ok. Ok." Parrish said in a placating tone. "You're right. I don't deserve to know."

Scott's hand returned on the door handle, pushing it down as Parrish spoke. He opened it a crack so he could peek out.

Parrish was standing just around the corner of the wall separating the living room from the front hallway. His hands were up in a non-threatening gesture.

The omega was directly in front of the door Scott and Skylar were behind, holding his gun level at Parrish.

Blaise was off to the side, tied to an uncomfortable looking wooden chair. Duct tape covered her mouth and eyes. So far, she hadn't made a sound.

Parrish gestured to her. "But doesn't she deserve to know?"

The omega's aim wavered slightly. "What?" He asked gruffly.

"You kidnapped her, tied her up, and are holding her hostage. And she doesn't even know why. What did she do to you?"

The omega lowered the gun a little more. "N-nothing. She didn't do anything." He suddenly sounded a lot more uncertain. "I need her to heal me. Then my pack will take me back."

"But that's impossible. She's just a girl." Parrish reasoned.

"No. She's not." The omega laughed, a wheezy, slightly crazed laugh. "You really have no idea do you? DO YOU?!"

Parrish flinched. "No I don't." He kept his voice calm. "Why don't you tell me?"

"I told you before. You don't deserve to know." The omega sneered.

"Then what's wrong with you?" Parrish wondered. "Why do you need to be healed?"

The omega paused before quickly raising his gun again, his hand shaking with rage. "Why do you wanna know?" He growled. His voice rose to almost a shout. "So you can tell me what a pathetic excuse I am for a werewolf too?"

Judging by the look on Parrish's face, he knew immediately that he had said the wrong thing. "No. I don't wanna do that." He tried to gain control back of the conversation, but the omega was through listening.

"Go to hell cop." He steadily aimed his gun at Parrish's head. "I'll be happy to help."

Parrish pulled his own gun out of its holster. "Drop it." He ordered, shifting slightly to take advantage of the cover the wall he was standing next to provided.

Scott swung the door open noiselessly, starting to creep closer with Skylar practically glued to his back.

Parrish pretended he didn't see them and continued his attempts to save this encounter from ending in a shootout.

All three of them knew that wasn't going to happen as soon as the floorboard Scott was stepping on creaked under his weight, loudly.

The omega whipped around, fangs and claws bared and lunging for Scott's throat.

At least, that's what he expected to happen. What really happened, shocked them all.

The omega didn't react.

At all.

And suddenly, Scott had a moment of realization.

That was why the omega needed the gun, the advantage, why his pack had kicked him out and called him a pathetic excuse for a werewolf.

He was deaf.


	6. Chapter 6

Parrish, to his credit, kept his emotions in check and didn't react.

Scott shuffled to one side and Skylar tiptoed to the other, still making sure to keep out of the omega's peripheral vision.

As soon as Skylar was close enough, she grabbed the omega's arm, the one that was holding the gun and yelled for Parrish to get down.

They grappled for the gun, pushing and pulling, both trying to wrestle it away from the other. Skylar made sure the gun stayed pointed at the ceiling as the omega pulled the trigger. Three bullets thudded into the roof.

Scott moved to untie Blaise, but never made it over to her. The omega kicked Skylar in the abdomen, hard, sending her crashing into Scott, knocking both of them to the ground.

Parrish was shouting, Blaise was panicking, and Scott and Skylar were desperately trying to untangle their limbs.

The omega pointed his gun at Parrish and fired off three more shots in rapid succession.

Parrish took one to the shoulder and one to the chest, the force of the impacts spinning him and he landed heavily on the ground behind the wall. The third bullet shattered the front window.

Scott could see Stiles, Lucy, Kira, and Liam through the now empty frame. Liam and Kira were standing in front of the humans where they had ducked down behind the open door of the patrol car.

"Liam!" Scott shouted as Skylar got back up and launched herself at the omega, finally managing to dislodge the gun from his hand. It skittered out of sight as the front door flew off its hinges from the force of Liam's kick.

"Scott!" He shouted. He noticed Parrish slumped against the wall, his face pale. Liam knelt down by him.

"I'm fine." Parrish wheezed, waving Liam off. "Go. Get Blaise out of here."

When Liam peeked around the wall, he saw Scott trying to untie Blaise while Skylar tackled the omega to the floor.

The wrestling werewolves were up again in a flash, the omega grabbing Skylar by the hair and swinging her around before letting go. She landed on the coffee table, shattering the glass and splintering the wood. She didn't get up.

The omega started toward her again, but Scott stepped between them, baring his fangs, his red eyes glowing threateningly.

"Liam." Scott called over his shoulder. "Get Blaise and run."

The omega snarled and attempted to grab Liam as he ran past, but Scott's punch sent him spinning to the ground.

Liam easily cut through the ropes binding Blaise's wrists. As soon as her body was free of the chair, Liam scooped her up and ran out the front door.

She was thrashing and trying to break free of Liam's grasp since she still couldn't see past the duct tape across her eyes, but he held her tightly until they were safely across the street.

"Blaise!" Liam called, trying to calm her as he set her down. "Blaise, it's ok. It's me, Liam."

She slowly stopped fighting, her head turning toward the sound of his voice.

"Remember? We met this morning."

Blaise nodded, sitting still.

Liam took that as his cue. He reached forward and slowly peeled the duct tape from her eyes.

As soon as Blaise saw him, her eyes filled with tears.

Liam tried to keep his voice soothing. "It's ok. You're ok now." He gently removed the tape from her mouth. He didn't notice Stiles, Lucy, and Kira were behind him until they spoke up.

"Hi Blaise." Lucy said, as she and Kira kneeled down next to her and Liam. "My name's Lucy, this is Kira. And that's Stiles." She said, motioning to him standing behind her. "We're friends of Liam's."

Blaise shook their hands. "Hi. It's nice to meet you." She said softly, holding back her tears.

Kira smiled warmly at her. "You're pretty tough, you know that?"

All five of them flinched when they heard more gunshots coming from the house.

Liam and Stiles shared a look.

Stiles nodded. "Go. We'll keep an eye on her."

Liam turned and ran back across the street.

Blaise tried to stand up, looking panicked, but Lucy stopped her. "He can't go in there!" Blaise argued.

"It's ok." Lucy assured. "He'll be fine."

Not a minute later, Liam came running back out carrying Skylar. Scott followed right behind him, half-carrying a semi-conscious Parrish. Skylar was arguing with Liam that she was fine and to put her down. Liam just rolled his eyes as the four of them joined Stiles, Lucy, and Blaise across the street. Liam and Scott gingerly set Skylar and Parrish on the ground, propping them up against the side of the patrol car.

Skylar's leg was clearly broken and she was bleeding from deep lacerations on her chest. Parrish had been shot twice, but only the one got past the bullet proof vest. His shoulder was bleeding pretty heavily and he was wheezing, most likely from the cracked ribs he'd gotten from the second bullet slamming into his chest.

Stiles helped Scott put a makeshift bandage together from the meager first aid kit they found in the patrol car. Parrish winced when they pressed a piece of gauze to his shoulder and tightened his belt around it to hold it in place. Lucy tended to Skylar, wincing apologetically as Skylar swore up a storm after Lucy set her leg so it could heal.

Parrish waved his hand to get Stiles' attention. "Call your dad. He should be here before anyone else so he can cover for us if he needs to." He whispered weakly.

Stiles nodded, moving off to the side and pulling out his cellphone.

The rest of them simply chatted with one another, mostly to keep Parrish awake.

"So what happened to that guy?" Kira asked.

"I shot him." Skylar stated bluntly.

Liam raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you could fire a gun."

"I was given all the Argent-specialized combat training. I can shoot all kinds of guns, throw knives, fire a crossbow, a bow and arrow, and I'm pretty good with a sword." Skylar replied nonchalantly, leaning back against the car and closing her eyes. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me kid."

Liam realized, with a start, that she was right. He hadn't known any of that. (A.N. Hooray for back stories!) He knew her full name (Skylar Elizabeth Argent), what her favorite foods were (pizza and meat of any kind), her favorite color (blue), her favorite type of music (Alternative Rock and Pop Punk), and what her favorite subject was in school (English, with math as a close second). But those were only the basics.

He knew very little about her family; only that she's half Hale and half Argent, which really should've led him to put two and two together about the weapons specialty. Her mother was Chris and Kate's older sister and her father was Peter, unfortunately. (A.N. Before anyone says anything, I did have this back story planned out before Malia came in.)

What Liam didn't know, was that Skylar spent most of her teen years living with the Argents, hiding her secret from them the whole time. Chris was the first to figure it out, and decided to help her with control and often covered for her with the rest of their family. He had accepted her before she even accepted herself. Allison didn't find out until after they started their training together. She saw Skylar shift when she, Derek, Audrey, and Scott fought Peter.

After Allison died and Chris went to Paris, Skylar moved in with Derek and Audrey, who now had an empty room when Isaac decided to leave with Chris.

Skylar and Isaac had their first fight as a couple the night he told her. She was furious that he was running away.

"You think you're the only one that cared about Allison!" She had screamed. "Allison was my family! She meant the world to me! But she would never want me to run away from my responsibilities. We owe it to her to keep fighting to protect this town. Please, don't leave."

But Isaac had still gone, leaving Skylar when she needed him most.

Surprisingly, it was Lydia who helped her cope. They grieved together and became closer as friends. They had never really gotten along, only for Allison's sake did they tolerate each other. It wasn't until after Lydia understood what kind of world they were living in that she and Skylar really started to bond.

About a week later, Skylar got a letter from Isaac: he apologized and told her he still loved her. She wrote him back, a simple three sentence response: I forgive you. I still love you too. Please come home.

And finally, after almost four months without him, he was.

Skylar snapped out of the little daze she had gone into when she heard an angry roar that had clearly come from inside the house.

"Everyone get back!" Scott ordered, pushing Kira behind him as the omega appeared in the doorway of the house, wolfed out, and snarling at them.

Stiles hauled Lucy to her feet and tucked her protectively behind him. Liam did the same with Blaise, whose face had gone white at her first sighting of a werewolf. Skylar, who was fully healed, dragged Parrish to cover.

"I thought you said you killed him!" Stiles looked accusingly at Skylar.

"I said I shot him." She retorted through clenched teeth.

"Then why didn't you aim for his head?"

"I did!" She snapped. "The bullet must have grazed him." She caught Stiles' disbelieving look. "You try shooting a gun when you're seeing double and tell me how that goes for you."

The seven of them crouched behind the patrol car as Scott ran forward to take on the omega. They met each other in the middle of the street, slashing, clawing, and biting. Skylar glanced at Liam and they shared a nod.

Liam left Blaise under Stiles' care while Skylar took Parrish's gun out of his holster and put it in his hands. "If you see a shot, take it." She waited until she had his nod of confirmation before running forward with Liam to help Scott.

They didn't make it very far.

The omega hurled Scott through the air and into Skylar and Liam, knocking them over like bowling pins.

Skylar felt the air leave her lungs with a whoosh as the three of them landed heavily on the ground. Somehow, Scott's head had connected with the ground hard enough to knock him out cold. Skylar sucked in a huge breath before attempting to lift Scott's dead weight off of her.

All of a sudden, a Beacon Hills Police Department patrol vehicle came screaming around the corner with its sirens blaring and lights blazing. It squealed to a stop in between the three teens and the furious omega.

"Stop right there!" A familiar voice shouted. "Stand down and get on your knees!"

The omega, so blinded by rage, refused to listen, even when the driver stepped out of the car and pointed a shotgun at him.

The shot was justified, it was easy. So, Sherriff Stilinski took it. (A.N. Hooray for Stilinski badassery!)


	7. Chapter 7

Sherriff Stilinski tossed his shotgun in the trunk of his patrol car and ushered the kids away from the body, Skylar and Liam having to support a groggy Scott.

"Don't look." Stilinski told them. "There's just some things you don't wanna see if you don't have to."

He called a coroner for the omega's body and was about to call an ambulance for Parrish, but Skylar stopped him.

"Wait."

"Skylar, we don't have time to wait." Stilinski said a little impatiently, his hand still on his radio.

"This is important." She insisted. "I think Blaise should try and heal him."

Everyone except Scott and Parrish looked confused and a little disbelieving, so Skylar told them what the omega had said about Blaise being able to heal him.

"If he was positive she could do it, let's see if it'll work on Parrish."

Stilinski was about to protest again but Parrish cut him off. "It's ok." He said weakly. "Let her try."

Blaise suddenly had all eyes on her, waiting, expecting her to do the impossible. But, after what she had just witnessed, she wasn't sure what was possible anymore. And if she did have some sort of special healing powers, she might as well use them to help the man that got shot while saving her.

She swallowed nervously and scooted forward so she was kneeling next to Parrish. "Ok. I don't know how this is supposed to work." She gently laid her hands on his wounds, one on his chest and the other on his shoulder. "But I'll try."

Blaise closed her eyes, mostly to concentrate, but also so she didn't have to see all the expectant faces. She tried to think happy thoughts, healing thoughts. She pictured shattered rib pieces fitting back together. She imagined muscles pushing the intruding bullet out while they healed behind it.

She heard a collective gasp from the group and opened her eyes.

The color was slowly returning to Parrish's face. He looked more awake and aware and his eyes were no longer clouded. He looked perfectly healthy.

He took a long deep breath and smiled happily. "Wow. I feel good as new."

Blaise retracted her hands and looked him up and down. The skin on his shoulder was unblemished, not even a scar was left behind. Something rolled around in her clenched hand so she opened it. She was holding the slug that had, not even a minute ago, been embedded in Parrish's shoulder.

"Holy God." Stiles whispered.

Blaise huffed out a bewildered laugh. "It worked. It actually worked."

Sherriff Stilinski took the slug from Blaise and stood up. "Ok, so here's the story. You," He motioned to Scott, Kira, Stiles, Lucy, Skylar, and Liam. "You were never here. Got it?" He glanced at his watch. "The coroner should be here any minute, so I suggest you get a move on. Blaise, I'll need an official statement from you and then I'll have Parrish take you home."

Blaise nodded her understanding and followed Sherriff Stilinski out of earshot so they could talk.

"I've gotta get home." Scott announced, looking at his watch.

"We'll meet you there." Skylar said.

Scott and Kira climbed on his motorbike and strapped on their helmets before riding off. Stiles sped away in his jeep with Lucy in the passenger seat.

Skylar and a reluctant Liam made to follow behind when Skylar's phone rang. She paused to fish it out of her coat pocket before wincing and answering it. "Hey Lydia." She said, attempting for an innocently casual tone.

"Don't 'Hey Lydia' me." Came the snappy reply.

Skylar winced. "Ok. What did I do now?"

Lydia tsked. "How about, not telling me anything anymore?"

Skylar sighed. "Lydia, there just wasn't time." She handed her spare helmet to Liam. "Look, why don't you meet us at Scott's and I'll tell you everything."

"Everything?"

Skylar could hear the consideration of forgiveness in Lydia's voice. "Everything." She confirmed. "I promise."

There was silence for another moment before Lydia said, "Ok."

Skylar perked up. "Yeah?"

Lydia sighed. "Yes. I'll be there."

"Great. See you in a few." Skylar hung up and slipped her own helmet on, climbing onto her bike and waiting for Liam to do the same. They turned the street corner just as the coroner's van was rolling up.

They casually rode past it and headed to Scott's house.

Skylar and Liam arrived at Scott's house and dismounted the motorcycle.

"Don't mention what went down earlier to Scott's mom ok?" Skylar requested as she and Liam climbed the steps to the front porch. "We're just here to study."

Skylar waited for Liam's nod of confirmation before rapping her knuckles on the front door and standing back to wait. She realized her shirt was covered in blood and quickly zipped up her jacket.

Soon enough the door swung open and Melissa gave them a smile. "Hi Skylar, Liam. I assume you're here to see Scott?"

"Yes we are. Is he here?" Skylar answered cheerfully. She prided herself on what a good actress she was.

"He and Kira just got back. They're in his room." Melissa answered stepping aside and letting the teens in the house.

"Perfect. Thank you Mrs. McCall."

"If you need any snacks just let me know." Melissa said as the teens made their way up the stairs.

"We will. Thank you." Skylar said. She and Liam made it to the hallway and approached Scott's bedroom door.

Liam jumped when Scott swung it open before Skylar had even gotten the chance to knock. Skylar though, wasn't surprised in the slightest and simply stepped around Scott into his bedroom. Liam followed closely behind her.

Scott shut the door after them and moved to the closet as Skylar sat down next to Kira on the bed. Liam sat in Scott's desk chair and started spinning around like a bored little kid.

"Lydia should be on her way. She might be bringing Mason with her." Skylar reported.

"Wait. Why?" Scott asked, since he wasn't there when they were added to the research team, as he automatically tossed Skylar one of his shirts to replace her bloodied one before sitting back down on the bed.

"They were helping me and Liam get our research done faster by going to the library for us." Skylar explained, slipping on the too big t-shirt.

Scott was about to reply when he suddenly perked up and looked toward his bedroom door.

Liam got up this time and swung it open.

"Jesus! How many times are you gonna make me almost piss myself today huh?" Stiles complained as he and Lucy joined the powwow inside the bedroom. They both made themselves right at home on Scott's bed like they had done it a million times. Which, of course, they had. (A.N. Hooray! More back stories.)

Scott and Lucy first met when they were toddlers. Their mothers met at the hospital where they both worked as nurses and quickly became best friends. Naturally, Scott and Lucy did too.

Unfortunately, Lucy ended up moving to a new town after a few years of elementary school, shortly before a new boy transferred to Scott's second grade class. A boy who he met on the playground when some bullies tried to take his inhaler. The boy with the funny name that was hard to say so they shortened it to Stiles. (A.N. I totally made all of this up. I have no idea how Scott and Stiles met or how he got the nickname but I thought this scenario was cute so yeah. That's what I came up with. Hope you like it.)

The two quickly became best friends and stayed that way, even when Lucy came back to Beacon Hills just in time for the first day of freshman year. Scott hadn't recognized her at first, until she teased him about his crooked jawline. Scott was ecstatic that she was back and was quick to introduce her to Stiles. The three quickly became inseparable and Stiles eventually worked up the nerve to ask Lucy out on a date where they finally became a couple.

Lucy laid out the stack of papers she had been holding. "This is pretty much all we were able to print before we got Scott's call earlier." She explained. "We basically typed in silver eyes and printed off some random articles. We don't even know what they're about yet."

"Well, until Lydia gets here, it's all we've got." Skylar replied, running a hand through her hair. "I left Derek's books at the loft when Parrish called me. Audrey said they would keep looking though."

They had been distracted by their conversation and weren't aware that Lydia had entered the house until she was throwing the bedroom door open.

Everyone jumped out of their skins. Liam fell off the chair and thudded onto the floor. Scott, being the good alpha he is, helped Liam up and sat him down on the bed next to him.

"Where's Mason?" Skylar asked as Lydia sat down on the bed next to her.

"I dropped him off. He said he needed to be home for dinner. But this is all we could find." Lydia answered, dropping a few books in the middle of the bed.

Lucy passed out articles and Lydia shared the old library books with neat little post it notes stuck in random places.

They got to work.


	8. Chapter 8

A couple hours passed before Melissa decided to check on them. She knocked hesitantly on the door before creaking it open.

Stiles was now seated at the computer, furiously typing with Lucy squeezed into the same chair next to him looking through a stack of papers. Scott's printer was going crazy spitting out paper next to them.

Lydia and Scott had their backs pressed up against the headboard of Scott's bed. Lydia had a book in front of her face and Scott had one in his lap.

Kira was laying on her back across from Scott at the end of the bed, her legs bent at her knees, one slung over the other, twitching along to whatever song was playing in her head. She held a stack of papers above her face.

Skylar was across from Lydia with multiple sheets of paper scattered around her and on the floor behind her where she carelessly threw them over her shoulder when they proved unhelpful.

Liam's head was pillowed on Skylar's thigh, peering at the book he had propped on his chest, his lower legs angled to rest on top of Scott's shins.

"You kids need anything before I go to work?" Melissa asked.

Scott was the only one to look up, rubbing his sore eyes. "No thanks Mom. We'll probably make dinner later." He answered.

Skylar twitched at the word 'dinner' but even she didn't know why, her brain fried from doing so much research.

Melissa nodded and backed out of the room, shutting the door again. She padded back down the stairs and left for work.

The teens continued their task for almost three more hours.

Liam was the first to crack. "Ugh!" He groaned around the book that was laying across his face. "This is pointless. We've been at this for almost five hours and we haven't found a single thing that could possibly explain what the hell Blaise is."

"Come on Liam." Skylar chided, not even taking her eyes off the stack of paper she held in her hands. "We can't give up." But she was secretly glad that he had said what they were all realizing.

Scott tried and failed to hold back a yawn. "She's right." He said when he was done. "There has to be something. We just haven't found it yet."

Scott's yawn had initiated a chain reaction of all the yawns the teenagers had been trying to hold back for the past few hours.

"They're right." Kira added. "We could be so close but would never know if we gave up now."

Liam belligerently rubbed his eyes. "Alright fine." He conceded. "We'll keep looking."

Before Scott even realized it, it was midnight. He looked up from the latest article he had been skimming through and realized he was the only one still awake.

Stiles and Lucy had moved from the computer desk to sit on the floor. Stiles was leaning up against the side of Scott's bed with Lucy next to him, her head on his shoulder.

Lydia was still propped up against the headboard, her head drooping onto her chest.

Kira's head was resting in his lap, the book she had been reading lay next to her having slipped out of her fingers when she fell asleep.

Skylar was angled so her head was resting on a pillow that sat against Lydia's hip, a still open book lying across her chest.

Liam was right next to her, curled into her side like a puppy.

Reasoning that since they had already done a lot of work, the rest of the research could wait until morning when they had fresh eyes and minds, Scott decided to give up his own fight against drowsiness and was asleep as soon as he shut his eyes.

When Skylar woke up the next morning the first thing she was aware of was that she was warm. Not unbearably warm, but a comforting, cozy warmth that could only mean one thing. (A.N. And that one thing is: pack cuddles. :D) She lifted her head slightly and glanced around.

Lydia's hip was still under her pillow, her upper body having slipped down to curl around Skylar's head. Liam's head was resting on her shoulder, his deep, even breathing ghosting across her neck. Scott was using her stomach as a pillow, soft snores being pulled into his mouth and whistling out his nose. And Kira was snuggled into Scott's side, her head resting on his chest.

Skylar groggily rubbed her eyes but didn't dare move any more for fear of waking everyone else up. Well, almost everyone else. Stiles and Lucy were nowhere to be seen so Skylar thought it reasonable to assume they were behind the smell of pancakes and bacon wafting up from the kitchen.

Kira was the first to wake up and lifted her head before noticing Skylar was also awake. "Morning." She greeted.

"Morning." Skylar whispered.

Scott unexpectedly stirred. He mumbled out a good morning as he slowly sat up rubbing his stiff neck.

Skylar tried to bring feeling back into the arm that Scott had been half laying on, bending her elbow and flexing her fingers.

"What time is it?" Lydia mumbled from behind Skylar, having woken up without any of them realizing it.

Skylar felt an irrational surge of annoyance toward Lydia who still managed to wake up looking perfect. She immediately chided herself. Lydia was one of her best friends and she shouldn't feel that way toward her. It wasn't Lydia's fault she was beautiful.

"It's almost 8 o' clock." Scott answered, glancing down at his watch.

Lydia sat up, which caused Skylar to have to sit up as well, jostling Liam and waking him.

He yawned, rubbing his eye. "Morning."

Skylar climbed off the bed, rolling her stiff shoulder that Liam had been sleeping on.

The other four seemed to finally smell the promising aroma of breakfast waiting for them downstairs. They followed Skylar in climbing off the bed and the four of them made their way down to the kitchen.

Lucy had her back to them, artfully wielding a spatula at the stove. A plate sat next to her, already holding several perfectly golden brown pancakes. The second pan was sizzling, with a second plate being used for a dangerously tall mound of bacon. Somehow, Lucy was able to balance both plates of tilting food as she carried them to the table where Stiles was sitting staring unseeingly at a piece of paper. He didn't even notice the other five sit down around him.

He and Lucy were both wearing mismatched pairs of sweatpants and random t-shirts, having raided Scott's closet for more comfortable clothing.

Lucy stared pitifully at Stiles before filling a plate with food and using it to knock the paper out of his hands and anchor it to the table by setting the plate on top of it.

"That's enough for now." She murmured gently, giving him a soft kiss on the forehead. "You've been staring at the same paragraph for fifteen minutes. It won't do you any good to strain your eyes."

"You know if you strain your eyes too much, they'll shrivel up and fall out." Skylar informed from her seat as she gathered a plate of food.

"Whoa really?" Scott asked, concerned for his best friend's eyeballs.

"Shut up Skylar that's not real." Stiles grumped, smearing syrup on his plate. "And really Scott? Your mother is a nurse, you should know better." Stiles pointed his fork at his best friend across the table, sounding extremely disappointed that he was so easily fooled by Skylar's trickery and false facts that she was so known for.

"So did anyone find anything?" Lucy asked, sitting down next to Stiles with her own plate piled with food. That was something about Lucy that people were always surprised to learn; she had the appetite of a growing teenage boy but still had the figure of a stick bug.

Scott roughly rubbed his eyes. "I didn't."

"Me either." Skylar added.

"Or me." Kira said.

"Same." Liam grumbled.

"I also found nothing." Lydia provided.

"Zilch. Nada. Nothing." Stiles sighed, stabbing his fork into his pancakes with each word like they would give him the answer if he tortured them enough.

"I'll ask Audrey if she found anything when I go home later." Skylar promised as she took a bite of her pancakes.

She choked on them when she realized something she should've realized the night before.

"Home." She said as soon as her airway was cleared. "Isaac. Dinner. Oh I'm so stupid! I'm the worst girlfriend ever!" She scrambled out of her chair and grabbed her shoes.

"What are you talking about?" Lydia asked, voicing what everyone was thinking.

"I missed Isaac's welcome home dinner last night." Skylar explained, trying to zip her boots up. "I'll see you guys later." She threw her coat on and barreled out the door, leaving her plate of pancakes on the table.

She zoomed through the streets at dangerous speeds until she made it across town to the loft.

She barely killed the engine and hit the kick-stand before she was off her bike and running up the stairs to Derek's door which she threw open breathlessly.

Audrey and Derek were in the kitchen.

Audrey was washing the dishes and handing them to Derek to dry, which Skylar would've found weird under normal circumstances, still not used to seeing Derek doing something so domestic.

They both looked up at her as she stood in the doorway panting heavily.

"I am so sorry. I got distracted doing research about Blaise and I totally forgot about dinner and I know I'm the worst person and girlfriend alive and I don't know why I'm explaining this to you since neither of you are the one I should be apologizing to. Where's Isaac?" Skylar rambled.

Audrey was trying very hard to hold back an amused smirk. She motioned with her head toward the stairs. "He's in your room unpacking."

Skylar suddenly felt her legs grow very heavy with dread. Not because she dreaded seeing Isaac, but because he would probably be angry with her. "He's gonna hate me." She voiced fearfully.

"No he's not." Audrey corrected. "He's a lot more understanding than you give him credit for."

"It's not that I don't believe he's understanding, it's that I don't deserve for him to be so understanding." Skylar replied, still staring at the stairs, feeling conflicted and disappointed in herself.

But, she made her way over to them and began the climb upwards.

When she got to the top, she took a deep, grounding breath before taking the few steps over to the door that led to her room, the only thing separating her from Isaac.

When she reached for the knob she hesitated.

She hadn't seen Isaac in four months and this was how they reunited, with her disappointing him the way he had disappointed her when he left. In a weird way, that Skylar felt guilty for and had trouble admitting, they were even now.

She reached for the knob again but before she could grasp it, it turned and the door swung open, revealing a bewildered Isaac standing in the doorway.

For a moment, she just stared at him, almost bursting with happiness just by seeing him, but not sure how he would react to seeing her.

His mouth quickly morphed from being dropped open, to the biggest grin Skylar had ever seen on him. He grabbed her face and pressed kisses to both her cheeks. When he pulled away, he was smiling proudly. "I learned that in Paris." He stated.

Skylar let out the nervous energy she had been feeling in the form of a laugh. "You're so weird." She pulled Isaac down by his shirt collar and gave him a proper kiss on the lips before wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly. "I missed you so much." She mumbled into his chest.

Isaac dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "I missed you too."

"And I am so unbelievably sorry about last night. I have no idea how I'll even begin to make up for it but I will. I promise you I-"

Isaac cut off her rambling with another peck to her lips. "It's ok." He whispered gently. "Audrey told me what you were doing. I understand."

Skylar flinched. Of course he understood. But she didn't deserve it. "I'm still sorry."

She felt Isaac's chest rumble as he chuckled. "I know you are. And it's still ok." He reassured.

Skylar looked up and locked eyes with Isaac. "I love you." She put every ounce of sincerity she had into the words. "You know that right?"

Isaac smiled down at her, cupping her cheek. "I know. I love you too."

Skylar smirked. "I love you more."

Isaac raised his eyebrows playfully, knowing how this scenario goes. "How much?"

"To the moon and back."

"To the moon and back." Isaac agreed.

They pulled away slightly when they heard Audrey coming up the stairs.

She reached the top, eyed them, decided they were ok since they were pretty much wrapped around each other and she hadn't heard yelling, and told Skylar what she and Derek had found about silver eyes.

Which was,

"Absolutely nothing." Audrey admitted, which was probably hard for her to do since she wasn't one to give up easily.

"It's ok." Skylar assured. "Thanks for trying."

She chewed her bottom lip for a moment before her sleep-deprived and research fried brain finally connected two and two together.

"Blaise." She whispered, moving around Isaac back into their bedroom. "Blaise, Blaise." She kept muttering the name to herself as she searched frantically through her things. "I know that name from somewhere. I know I read it in one of these." She had pulled out a stack of old books from next to her dresser.

"Where did those come from?" Audrey asked as she and Isaac stood in the doorway, peering at her curiously.

"Uncle Chris gave them to me." Skylar informed, flipping to the post it notes she had placed in the first one, reading for a moment, then closing the book when she didn't find what she was looking for, and tossing it to the side before grabbing the next one.

"And what exactly are you looking for?" Isaac asked as Skylar skimmed through another book and went on to the next.

Skylar filled him in on everything that had gone down the previous day as she searched for what she knew had to be in one of the books somewhere.

By the end, Isaac's eyes were wide and his eyebrows were raised. "Oh. Wow. Ok."

Skylar had finally found the book she was looking for, which was titled The Book of Extraordinary Facts, and flipped it open to the post it note she had placed on a certain passage that she had found interesting.

"I knew her name sounded familiar." She whispered, closing the book and throwing it in her backpack.

She grabbed another smaller one titled, World Mythology examining the post it notes and letting out a triumphant laugh adding that book to her bag as well.

She looked at the confused faces of Audrey and Isaac still standing in the doorway.

"I think I found something." She said excitedly. "I have to tell Scott. You wanna come with me?" She asked Isaac.

Isaac grinned. "Yeah."

"Come on." Skylar led the way back down the stairs and out the front door, calling Scott on her way.

"_Hello?"_ Scott answered after three rings.

"Scott, is everyone still at your house?" Skylar asked as she pulled open the loft door and heading down to the parking lot with Isaac behind her.

"_Yeah. Why?"_ He wondered.

"Good. Wait for us there. I think I've found it." Skylar explained.

"_Wait who's us? Found what?"_ Scott asked, his sleep-deprived brain trying to catch up with the conversation.

"I'll explain everything when I get there." Skylar said quickly before hanging up and getting on her motorcycle, waiting for Isaac to get situated behind her before taking off.

She had a smile on her face the whole time. Everything finally seemed to be going right. Isaac was home, he wasn't angry at her, this Blaise mystery might finally be solved, and the best part…

She wasn't dangerous.


	9. Chapter 9

Scott opened his front door as soon as he heard Skylar's bike coming around the corner. He grinned widely when he saw who was riding with her.

"Isaac!" Scott cheered as the other werewolf slipped off his helmet. He matched Scott's smile as they gave each other a hug.

Stiles, Lucy, Kira, Liam, and Lydia gathered out on the porch to see what the commotion was before they all joined in the reunion, Liam and Kira were quickly introduced to Isaac, before Skylar urgently ushered everyone back inside, remembering why they were there.

"Ok." She started after they had all settled into the living room.

Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Isaac sat on the couch with Liam, Kira, and Lucy on the floor in front of them.

Skylar paced the area in front of them. "Now I had a feeling yesterday that Blaise's name sounded familiar to me I just didn't know where I had heard it before. But now I remember." She pulled out The Book of Extraordinary Facts and opened it to the first post it note. "Blaise. Patron Saint of Throat Ailments, Veterinarians, and Wild Animals." She quoted, turning the book around to face them.

"Ok. So she has the same name as some ancient dead guy." Lydia pointed out. "So what?"

Skylar held up her pointer finger as she retrieved the other book from her backpack. After finding the correct post it, she read a paragraph. "_'A fundamental belief across the Arctic is that animals have a guardian, or master, who releases the animals in their care only if people treat them with courtesy and respect.'_ Sounds a lot like a patron saint right? _'The Arctic peoples believed that a great spirit protected the animals.'_ That would explain why we feel drawn to her and how she can heal us."

"Ok. So she has the same name as some ancient dead guy." Stiles said this time. "And is somehow magically qualified to be the Master of Animals because of it?"

Skylar nodded enthusiastically, flipping to another post it. "Exactly because it says here, _'Myths and stories surrounding personal names and human reincarnation are universal themes throughout the Arctic. The person consists of three souls: the personal soul, the breath, or free soul, and the name soul._' Basically, when someone dies, the personal soul goes to either the Underworld or an upper world. The free soul can leave whenever it wants, usually when the person is sleeping." Skylar summarized. "But it's the name soul that we're really interested in. '_At death the name soul leaves a person's body and is said to remain 'homeless' until it is recalled to reside in the body of a newborn child._'"

When Skylar looked up, Stiles and Lucy seemed to be the only ones sharing her excitement.

"Wait, I'm confused." Liam admitted. Scott, Kira, and Isaac seemed to share that feeling while Lydia just looked indifferent.

"Blaise must be a descendant of the original Patron Saint, aka Master of Animals, Blaise. And in being named after him, she was granted his special powers over animals through the name soul." Skylar summed up, refusing to let their confusion dampen the excitement of her discovery.

"Ok." Lydia replied simply.

"Just ok?" Skylar asked, confused as to why Lydia was so dismissive.

Lydia shrugged apologetically. "I mean, it's a great theory. But can you prove it?"

"Not exactly." Skylar admitted. "But it's the best guess we've got at the moment."

Lydia nodded. "Yes, but until you can prove it, that's all it is. A guess."

"Well even if it is a guess I'd say it's a pretty sound one." Kira piped up, coming to Skylar's defense.

Lydia nodded. "Yes it is." She conceded. "But now we just need to prove it."

"Oh I'll prove it." Skylar promised. "And I'll need a plan. So, who wants to help me?"

Seven hands shot into the air.


	10. Chapter 10

The following Monday was not when Skylar had intended on putting her theories to test, but then when has anything ever gone to plan for them? Nor had she decided for it to take place in the middle of lunch.

Blaise was sitting at the pack's picnic table, invited by a red-faced, stuttering Liam. Isaac and Skylar sat on the other side of Blaise with Mason on the other end by Liam. Scott, Kira, Stiles, Lucy, and Lydia were all squeezed on the bench across from them.

All of them were anxious for the plan to unfold.

Skylar had orchestrated it. None of the others even knew the full extent of the details but they knew something was about to go down that would hopefully prove the theories Skylar had proposed.

They were not expecting a determined FBI agent, a furious Sherriff, or a disgruntled deputy. And just their luck, they got all three.

Agent McCall strode over to their table, giving a short nod in place of a proper greeting. "Blaise Anderson." He stated.

"Don't you dare, McCall." Sherriff Stilinski warned through clenched teeth.

"Leave the poor girl alone." Parrish pleaded.

"I need you to come with me." Agent McCall continued, ignoring the other men's requests.

"What for?" Liam asked, coming to Blaise's defense.

"We already got her statement McCall. There's no need for this." Stilinski argued.

"That's all good and fine but I'd like to hear this story myself."

"You want her statement, you read the report." Stilinski hissed.

Agent McCall turned, getting right in the Sherriff's face and saying, "Something is fishy about your report Stilinski. You're hiding something and I intend to find out what it is."

Blaise was about to stand up but Skylar pulled her back down onto the bench. "Don't." She whispered. "You don't have to do this."

Stilinski looked like he was about to start arguing again but a terrible scream pierced the air.

Skylar looked to Lydia but she wasn't the one screaming for once.

Another yell joined the first, shrieking in terror.

Scott was instantly on his feet. "That's coming from the parking lot."

More people caught on to the danger and added their screams to the air, mixing together to form a horrible cacophony of fear.

"Stay here." Agent McCall ordered, his hand on his gun as he, Stilinski, and Parrish ran toward the parking lot and whatever was terrorizing those people.

"Stay here my ass." Skylar decided, after a moment of disbelief.

They all stood from the picnic table and started jogging after the officers.

"Why do we always have to go running to the rescue every time something goes wrong in this town?" Stiles wondered.

"Because it usually involves something of the supernatural which makes it our business." Kira answered.

They skidded to a stop when it suddenly went shockingly quiet. They all glanced at each other, wondering if everything was taken care of.

Blaise gasped suddenly. "No." She took off at a dead sprint.

Liam was the first to follow, shouting, "Blaise wait!"

Skylar, Isaac, Scott, and Kira were right behind them with Stiles, Lucy, Mason, and Lydia left panting and promising they would catch up.

"Stupid werewolf stamina." Stiles wheezed.


	11. Chapter 11

Blaise made herself run faster when she heard the first gun shots. Her breathing was surprisingly steady, her lungs felt strong. She pulled farther ahead of Liam, ignoring his shouts for her to slow down. She couldn't or she wouldn't get there in time.

She didn't even need to slow down. She just barreled through the parking lot, her instincts leading her to exactly where she needed to be to prevent something horrible from happening. She could sense the fear of being cornered, about to be shot. There!

Scott had somehow caught up to her and was telling her to stop.

She didn't listen.

She dove forward just as the kill shot was fired.


	12. Chapter 12

Liam was on the edge of the parking lot when Scott shot past him, gaining on Blaise. The others were still behind him, he could hear their pounding footsteps, but he couldn't stop to wait for them. He had to stop Blaise from doing something reckless.

He was catching up. He could see her red hair flowing behind her like a trail of fire as she wove through cars, making her way toward the back corner of the lot where Agent McCall stood with his gun ready to fire.

Blaise was running straight toward him and Liam knew what she was about to do.

"Blaise!" He called. His heart stopped and fell like a rock to the pit of his stomach as he watched her stop directly in the path of the bullet, her arms out, shielding whatever had been the original target.

"No!" Liam and Scott both shouted at the same time, just as the bullet slammed into her chest.


End file.
